Feliz borrachera!
by kira.renge
Summary: Natsu le gano a los gemelos dragones! todos celebran pero alguien se paso un poco de copas ¿que pasara? ONE-SHOT NaLu puede contener spoiler para los que no leen el manga


**Fairy tail como los personajes nombrados en este FIC pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei esta historia es sin fines de lucro de Fan para Fans de F.T. Disfrútenla. (para quienes no ven el manga hay spoiler al final)**

**Feliz Borrachera**

En el bar Sun de la ciudad en donde los fabulosos juegos mágicos se llevaban a cabo nuestros queridos miembros del gremio más problemático "Fairy tail" celebraban la aplastante victoria de Natsu contra los Dragones gemelos de Saber, cuando de repente….

-¡Celebremos! ¡Vamos levanten sus jarras! Vamos Fairy Tail- gritaba animadamente una rubia parada encima de una mesa con una jarra que tenía un extraño líquido marrón

-Lu-chan baja por favor- le pedía una preocupada peli celeste

-¡Lucy! Baja inmediatamente tus heridas todavía no han sanado- ordenaba Titania

-Vamos, no se preocupen cuando le baje el efecto bajara y le entrara sueño…espero- dijo susurrando lo último un semidesnudo Gray

-Gray-sama su ropa- le dijo una avergonzada Juvia

-¿Cuándo Diablos?- y se fue en busca del resto de su ropa

En otra parte del bar un pelirosa miraba la escena con una gotita en su nuca muy a lo estilo anime _"espero que no se comporte como la otra vez"_ pensó el chico recordando el viaje que tuvieron para entrenar y las chicas se emborracharon, en especial Lucy la cual actuó bastante cariñosa con el causándole nervios por lo que actuó un tanto indiferente y molesto ya que no sabía cómo manejar la situación _"¡Mierda, incluso tuve que llevarla al baño_!" volvió a pensar chocando su frente contra la mesa suspirando**. (N/A: OVA 4)**

-Cana ¿Qué fue lo que le diste a Lucy?- le exigió una explicación Erza

-Bueno veras como le dolía todavía el cuerpo le di mi bebida especial para relajar músculos- dijo tomando un poco de cerveza… en realidad tomándose casi todo un barril

-¿Qué tenía?- pregunto Mira sonriendo

-mmm… déjame pensar- Cana puso su mano en su barbilla pensando-¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Tenía Gin, Cerveza, Vino, Ron, Jerez, menta y creo que otros 15 o 20 licores diferente- dijo sonriendo

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRIO DARLE ESO!- grito Gray que acababa de llegar donde las chicas

-Lucy-san no es buena bebiendo Juvia en muy pocas ocasiones la ha visto beber y cuando la vio…- Juvia dejo de hablar al recordar ese día **(N/A: Juvia se refiere también al ova 4)**

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Lisanna mirando como la rubia bailaba de manera extraña sobre la mesa

-No lo sé, puede que Gray tenga razón- dijo suspirando Erza

-Solo espero que los efectos pasen pronto antes de que Lucy-chan haga alguna locura- dijo Mira indicando con el dedo en dirección de la rubia

Los presentes la miraron confusos para luego voltear y a la sorpresa de todos Lucy ya no se encontraba allí sino que iba caminando alegremente hacia Natsu

-Natsu- dijo la rubia haciendo voltear al chico

-¿Qué sucede Lucy? ¿Quieres que te lleve al baño?-dijo recordando la otra vez

-No, no es eso-dijo sonriente -Ganaste-

-Claro, después de todo son Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail- dijo orgulloso

-Eres fantástico- Sonrió para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos –Natsu, ¿Quieres un premio por haber ganado?-

La miro un tanto confuso unos momentos pero asintió, Lucy sonrió feliz y tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de Natsu para plantarle un dulce y tierno beso el cual no duro más de 5 segundos

-Te doy mi primer beso, te quiero eres el mejor- volvió a sonreír para luego abrazarlo apoyando su rostro en el pecho de el para luego quedarse dormida

Natsu estaba en estado de Shock, Nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que algo así podría pasar y mucho menos con Lucy… bueno si, pero no de esa forma y mucho menos frente a todos. El corazón de Salamander latía a mil por hora y su rostro estaba totalmente rojo todos silbaban y aplaudían por lo ocurrido

-Natsu ¿no vas a hacer algo? Eso fue una declaración- dijo con una sonrisa picarona Macao

-Chico aprovecha- ahora fue Wakaba

-Se un Hombre- dijo Elfman todavía envuelto en vendas

-¡CALLENSE!- grito Natsu tomando a Lucy en sus brazos

-Natsu no le hagas nada raro a Lucy- le dijo Erza con una mirada severa

-C-claro- y se marcho

**UNAS 4 HORAS DESPUES…..**

-uhmmu- se quejó Lucy enderezándose -¿Dónde estoy? Me duele la cabeza y no es por los golpes de minerva-

-A eso se le llama resaca y estas en la enfermería- dijo Natsu sentado en los pies de la cama algo serio lo que confundió a la rubia

-Ya veo, oye ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto

-¿No te acuerdas?- le respondió con otra pregunta algo fastidiado

-Para nada solo que Cana me dio una bebida para los dolores y nada, realmente no recuerdo nada después de eso- dijo tratando de recordar

Natsu la miro unos segundos para suspirar apretando sus manos…

-Te brincaste en una mesa y empezaste a gritar y bailar como una loca- al oír esto Lucy se sonrojo y Natsu sonrió divertido –luego besaste a Happy- concluyo dejando a una boquiabierta Lucy

-¡¿Qué bese a Happy?! Le di mi primer beso a ¡HAPPY!- grito aterrorizada poniendo una cara de espanto

Natsu no pudo más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver la reacción de la rubia la cual hizo un puchero inflando sus mejillas

-No es gracioso no es bueno mentir- dijo molesta

-Lo siento, no fue mentira aunque lo de Happy si lo fue- dijo secándose las lágrimas de risa

-Que bien pensé que había desperdiciado mi primer beso- dijo suspirando de alivio

-Espera yo nunca dije que no bésate- le dijo mientras se acercaba disimuladamente a ella

-¿REALMENTE BESE A ALGUIEN? diablos- dijo a punto de llorar –Yo quería darle mi primer beso a la persona que me gusta-

Natsu la miro unos segundos para luego sonreír dulcemente tomo un mechón del rubio cabello de la maga y lo olisqueo un poco para luego tomar su mentón y darle un beso, no fue como el que ella le dio antes este fue más apasionado y posesivo pero sin dejar de ser dulce, Lucy lo miro confundida para luego corresponder al beso rodeando el cuello de Natsu… el beso era hermoso pero debieron separarse por la falta de oxígeno, Lucy estaba sonrojada y Natsu sonreía con dulzura

-¿Natsu?- le dijo apenada

-Fue a mí- le dijo en el oído –Y espero que no lo vuelvas a olvidar, no me gusto eso-

-Nat…- pero es interrumpida por otro beso del chico pero incluso mucho más apasionado que el otro

Lucy todavía tenía los síntomas de la borrachera en pocas palabras resaca pero que importa ya que después de todo fue una feliz borrachera

-Te amo, Lucy- susurro Natsu

-Yo te amo mucho más, Natsu- dijo sonriendo

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-¡Arresten a la maga estelar!-_

_-¿Eclipse 2?-_

_-¿Quién eres?-_

_-Lo s-siento….P-préstame tu fuerza-_

_-Esa persona dijo que viene del futuro-_

_-Una horda de más de 10.000 dragones atacara el reino-_

_-Gracias por venir a proteger nuestro futuro-_

_-Una sombra se los devora-_

_-¿para qué vino esa persona?-_

_-Que nostalgia Natsu Dragneel-_

_-¡No Mueras!_

_-Muéstrame… tu marca del gremio-_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Hubiese querido poder….viajar más… con vosotros-_

_._

_-Proteged… el futuro-_

**FIN**

**Y que les pareció, tiene un poquitín de spoiler jijiji, se me ocurrió en clases de química estaba muerta de aburrimiento, creen que merezco Rewins, Los quiero gracias por leer nos vemos muy pronto**

**Te amo pero todo salió mal y Lagrimas de amor serán actualizadas pronto aunque puede que me demore más con la primera nombrada**

**Bueno adiós **

**ATTE. K.R**


End file.
